Contra las reglas
by NaMii HeartPhilia
Summary: ll 3D2Y ll El es incapaz de decirle como se siente, ella solo pide un poco de atencion pero no de la manera adecuada. ¿Podran llegar a un acuerdo ahora que la chica esta con alguien mas? ¿O lo echaran a perder una vez mas? ll Luffy x Nami ll
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**** One Piece** no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. Lo que yo haga con sus personajes a lo largo de esta historia, es a mero gusto mío.

Cualquier referencia a la historia original, es mera coincidencia Xpp

**ADVERTENCIA:** este fic es un **LuNa**. Si no les gusta la pareja, no lo lean. No digan luego que no les avise lol

**Contra las reglas**

**I**

**Por:**NaMii HeartPhilia

_Sabía cuan mal estaba pero, aun así, no podía evitarlo. Se le era imposible apartar los ojos de ella, aunque supiera que esta ya tenía dueño.  
Había sido demasiado lento, tal vez ingenuo o quizás se había confiado demasiado que, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya no había modo de volver atrás.  
La suerte había jugado en su contra y si bien la chica no parecía haber tomado ninguna clase de medida de seguridad, la relación entre ambos ya no era la misma.  
Apenas podía mirarla a los ojos y ella sabía bien por qué. Sus sentimientos habían quedado al descubierto y ahora se le era imposible ocultarlos y eso… sí, eso no era muy bueno; tomando en cuenta que ahora era una señorita con demasiados compromisos y por el rumbo que había tomado todo el asunto, no estaba dentro de sus planes el faltar a ellos.  
No era que estuviera al gusto con aquella relación acelerada pero, tampoco estaba como para sentarse a esperar que alguien como él le prestara un poquito más de atención.  
Había sido demasiado tonta al fijarse en alguien menor que ella y si bien no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, tampoco se le era de mucho gusto el recordarlo cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban casi por accidente.  
Tenía que superarlo y la mejor manera de hacerlo, era ahorrarse el momento del rechazo y seguir adelante. Por supuesto que no era sumamente necesario que estuviera al lado de alguien para eso pero, sentía que de quedarse sola, no tardaría ni dos segundos en ir tras él y hacerle entender que las cosas no eran como creía.  
Tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza, arrancarlo de su piel, tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible para olvidarse de él y quién mejor que aquel otro para ayudarla con ese gran dilema.  
Sí… había sido una decisión bastante apresurada pero, en esos momentos, no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Estaba harta de ser tan respetuosa, harta de tolerarle todo, harta de respetar su silencio y sus actos sin nombre, harta de que la llamara amiga cuando ellos eran más que eso, harta de que no tomara las cosas en serio; harta de cada cosa que tuviera que ver con él a tal grado que, lo pensó mucho menos de lo que podría haber llegado a pensar él y le puso fin a todo el asunto.  
Siquiera lo dejó hablar, inventó la peor historia de todas y esperó que su tono de voz y aquella mirada casi fría fuera lo suficientemente coherente como para convencerlo de que su oportunidad estaba más que echada y que ella, sí… ella, no iba a seguir esperando por el comienzo de algo que estaba tardando demasiado en dar un paso hacia delante.  
Él siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar. Para cuando intentó reprocharle, ella ya había dado media vuelta y recorrido un camino bastante largo para que a este ni se le ocurriera salir a buscarla. Sin embargo, cada paso que daba, aumentaba las ganas incontrolables que sentía por dentro de retroceder el tiempo y hacer de esa historia grabada en su cabeza, una completamente distinta.  
No obstante, aquello no fue suficiente como para que él fuera tras ella y le pidiera una explicación. Al contrario, actuó como si no hubiera oído nada. Mejor dicho, pretendió no haber oído nada, cuando esas palabras no hacían más que taladrar sus oídos.  
¿Cuándo se había hartado de él? ¿Tan idiota era que siquiera se había dado cuenta que ella le estaba rogando por un poco de atención?  
No, no era eso. Había tenido los ojos puestos en cualquier otra cosa y acabó por descuidarla sin siquiera darse por enterado. Creyó que estar a su lado como siempre sería más que suficiente para ella pero, probablemente, fuera aquello lo que hubiera entorpecido las cosas entre ellos.  
Claro que cuestionarse que había hecho mal, no tenía caso. No era como si ella fuera a retroceder sobre sus propios pasos, si se tomaba la molestia de analizar sus errores y pedirle perdón de rodillas.  
Hacía falta mucho más que eso para ganarse su confianza de nuevo y él lo sabía bien. Sin embargo, ya no estaba para esa clase de juegos. Si lo que ella buscaba era alguien que estuviera todas las horas del día atrás de su pollera, entonces tendría que conformarse con el idiota que tenía al lado. Él no pensaba cambiar siquiera un poco para complacerla, aunque eso significara el perderla por completo.  
Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba en un principio. Ahora no le hacía mucha gracia ver como la chica se paseaba junto al otro frente a sus narices, como si fueran una pareja de recién casados.  
Había tratado de distraerse con lo que fuera pero, por mucho que trataba, sus ojos siempre acababan por posarse en aquella señorita que estaba fuera de su alcance._

___**¿Era que podía incluso ser más idiota?**_

__**-Diablos…- **masculló molesto **-¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?-  
-¿Hablando solo desde tan temprano?-** aquella pregunta hizo que se sobresaltara, pensó que no había nadie más despierto a esas horas **–Eso no te queda nada bien, capitán…-  
-N-Nami…- **balbuceó en el vano intento de no mirarla a los ojos, acabando por fijarse en su llamativa ropa de dormir **–No sabía que estabas despierta…-  
-Te escuché dando vueltas…-** respondió de un modo bastante cortés a su comentario **–Por un momento, pensé que ibas a entrar al cuarto…-  
-C-Como crees…-** trató de disimular los nervios pero, no había modo que pudiera hacerlo, si ella le trataba con tanta naturalidad** –Eso no es algo que deba de hacer yo…-  
-No veo que tiene de malo…- **aquellas palabras jugaron con su mente por un largo rato **–Si te deja más tranquilo, puedes echar un vistazo…-  
-P-Por supuesto que no…-** negó rotundamente con la cabeza **–Yo ya no tengo la obligación de hacer eso…-  
-¿De qué estás hablando?-** para ese entonces, la conversación se había tornado demasiado confusa  
**-Ya hay otro que te cuida por las noches, ¿no?- **eso último sonó como un reproche, incluso su tono de voz se oyó del mismo modo **-¿Qué caso tiene que también lo haga yo?-  
-Eres el capitán, Luffy…-** le recordó cuál era su puesto, como si estuviera pasando por alguna clase de pérdida de memoria temporal **-¿Quién si no tú va a cuidar de nosotros?-  
-Tú pareces arreglártelas bastante bien sin mí…-** aquello fue lo suficientemente duro como para herir el orgullo de la pelirroja  
**-¿Eso es lo que crees?-** se ahorró el alzar la voz, no tenía caso despertar a los demás **-¿Que me hace gracia esta situación?-  
-No fui yo el que dije que estaba harto de cómo eran las cosas…-** dijo exactamente lo mismo que ella en ese entonces **–Y mucho menos corrí atrás de otra como si me diera lo mismo lo que sientes por mí…-  
-¿Me lo estás reprochando, acaso?-** si bien había esperado el momento que él reaccionara, no esperaba que fuera de ese modo  
**-No, claro que no…-** chistó con un aire de molestia **–Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, con quien quieras…- **remarcó lo último, dándole a entender que era ahí donde estaba el problema **–Después de todo, no hay nada entre nosotros ¿no?-  
-¿Desde cuándo te comportas así?-** no era que estuviera actuando mal pero, no era muy propio de él siquiera emitir una queja respecto a todo el asunto  
**-¿Estás esperando que me queje o algo por el estilo?-** ella siquiera se inmutó, estaba claro que esperaba que lo hiciera  
**-¿No es eso lo que siempre sueles hacer?-** aquello fue el colmo, estaba tratando de ser respetuoso pero la nueva postura de la pelirroja hizo que perdiera la paciencia  
**-¿Cuál es tu problema?-** para ese entonces la distancia entre ellos era casi nula, ya que la había sujetado a por los hombros **-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-** por más que la miraba, no encontraba una respuesta a todas esas preguntas **-¿Qué esperas que haga?-  
-Luffy…-** intentó decir algo más allá de su nombre pero, de sólo chocar con los ojos del moreno, las palabras quedaron en medio de su garganta  
**-Ya tuve suficiente de esto…-** dijo con pesadumbre, recargándose en el hombro de la chica** –Si querías lastimarme, lo lograste…- **para ese entonces, estaba harto de aparentar ser fuerte, tanto quizás que se quebró como lo hizo su propia voz **–Ahora, déjame en paz…-**

**-¡No digas tonterías!-** chillo la chica, tratando de zafarse de los brazos del capitán **-¡Yo jamás…!-**

**-Ya basta, Nami…- **mascullo entre dientes el joven, aferrándola con más fuerza a su pecho **–No tengo ganas de oír, lo que sea que tengas para decir…-**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces?- **poco a poco, las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos, incapaces de contener la raíz de su dolor **-¿Por qué no me lo dices?-**

**-Es mejor que no lo sepas…- **una vez más, recurrió al poco valor que le quedaba para separarse de ella **–Al menos, no por ahora…-**

**-¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?- **le acuso una vez que este le apartara la mirada **-¿Es que no te das cuenta que me duele verte así?- **no tenía intenciones de ponerse a discutir con ella a esa hora de la mañana, por eso mismo, opto por evitarla dándole la espalda **-¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en eso?- **el miedo en su voz se meció a lo largo y ancho de la cubierta, en tanto la firmeza de su agarre se hacía notable en los huesos del futuro Rey de los Piratas **–No lo has hecho, ¿verdad?- **le decepcionaba, le dolía más que nada en el mundo pero, sabía que no era necesario preguntarlo si ya sabía la respuesta **-¡Al menos di algo, maldición!- **chillo envuelta en su propio llanto, aferrándose a la espalda del moreno **-¡No me importa si es uno más de tus estúpidos reproches pero, no me dejes hablando sola!-**

**-Nami…- **trato de decir algo más allá del nombre de la chica pero, sintió que la situación no daba para mas

**-Soy una idiota, ¿verdad?- **murmuro por lo bajo, mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos **–Todavía sigo esperando que te des cuenta de lo que siento y tu siquiera te esfuerzas por al menos demostrar un poco de interés…- **por muy duras que fueran las palabras de la chica, sabía que estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse así, si el venia comportándose como un completo imbécil **–Sé que estaría mejor en cualquier otra parte, con cualquier otra persona, pero…- **la pausa que le siguió a esas palabras, hizo que el corazón del chico dejara de latir **-¡No quiero…!- **aquello no hizo más que destrozar el orgullo del moreno, ¿realmente era así como se sentía la pelirroja? **-¿Luffy?-**

**-¡Tonta!- **solo entonces se atrevió a enfrentarse a los ojos de la chica **–Si era así como te sentías en ese entonces, ¿Por qué te quedaste callada?- **era absurdo reprocharle acerca de aquello en esos momentos pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer que estuviera a su alcance? **–Sé que soy un idiota pero, si me lo hubieras dicho…- **no tenía intención de hacerla sentir peor pero, las palabras salían de su boca por si solas **-¡Al menos hubiera tratado de entenderte!- **mientras lo escuchaba hablar, mas eran las lágrimas que resbalaban pro sus mejillas **-¡Yo… ya he perdido demasiadas cosas en estos dos años, como para lidiar con el dolor que representa perderte a ti!- **pudo sentir como un escalofrío recorría la espalda de la navegante, luego que volviera a atraparla entre sus brazos por enésima vez en lo que iba desde que estaban a solas **-¡Pero, tampoco sé que hacer para que te quedes a mi lado!-** aquello ultimo resonó en la cabeza de la joven durante largo rato, en tanto se aferraba a él con más fuerza **–Tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno…- **hablo por lo bajo, mientras secaba las lágrimas de la femenina **–Que te canses de mí …- **cada una de esas palabras que salían de su boca, iban acompañadas por un beso donde fuera que quedaran rastros de aquel húmedo y tímido llanto **–Si eso llegara a pasar, no sabría cómo recuperarte…- **Nami estaba abstraída, no podía creer que fuera el quien le estuviera diciendo tales cosas, sentía como si no conociera ni la mitad de la persona que estaba en esos momentos frente a sus ojos **–Incluso en estos momentos, yo…-**

**-Luffy…- **lo llamo por lo bajo la pelirroja, al ver que su discurso parecía no tener fin

**-Aunque sé que está mal y que no debería…-** siguió diciendo el muchacho, ignorando el casi silencioso llamado de su acompañante

**-¡Luffy…!- **chillo la navegante, esperando que eso bastara para llamar aunque fuera un poco su atención

**-¡No me interrumpas cuando estoy a mitad de algo importante, Nami!- **se defendió con la misma expresión que mostraba ante ella cuando le reprochaba por estar en desacuerdo **-¡Me llevo demasiado tiempo tragarme mi orgullo y hablar sobre esto, como para que no me dejes terminar!-**

**-¡No seas caprichoso!- **se quejó la pelirroja recuperando un poco la compostura para así competir contra el capitán **-¡Ya has dicho más que suficiente, así que cierra la boca!-**

**-¡No seas tonta!- **volvió a repetir, como si aquel diminuto insulto bastara para intimidar a la chica **-¡No hay modo que vaya a hacerte caso!- **se negó rotundamente a obedecerle, dado que estaba bien claro quién de los mandaba sobre el Sunny **-¡Yo soy quien da…!-**

_Lo poco o mucho que le quedara por decir, abandono la absurda idea de hacerse oír. _

_Su voz se volvió casi tan muda como el eco del mar que se agitaba bajo ellos al compás de un viento bastante tranquilo, en tanto su boca fue atrapada por la de la pelirroja en un beso bastante húmedo._

_Quiso reaccionar pero, no pudo. Ninguno de sus sentidos parecía tener la intención de obedecerle en esos momentos y todo intento suyo por buscarle una salida a dicha situación, fue inútil. Las manos de la chica se habían aferrado a su pecho de un modo tan suave que, el solo contacto con ella, hizo que sus músculos se tensaran de un modo imposible de describir con palabras._

_Solo entonces le quedo claro que la chica ya no quería escucharlo hablar. Ya ambos habían dicho suficiente, quizás hasta lo innecesario para estar lo suficientemente cómodos entre ellos mismos. Aunque eso no cambiara el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas, al menos la tensión que parecía haber antes cada que cruzaban miradas, había comenzado a desaparecer y sin importar de qué modo lo vieran, eso era una buena señal._

_Tal vez todo podía volver a ser como antes. Como lo fue en un principio, donde ella no tenía compromisos con nadie y no tenían por qué esconderse de la vista de los demás, si lo que querían era estar juntos. Claro que no era necesario que cometieran los mismos errores pero, si eso significaba ser capaz de retroceder el tiempo y olvidarse de todo, incluso de enmendar los pasos mal dados, entonces… ¿Por qué no intentarlo?_

_Ya habían arriesgado tanto en el camino que, si lo hacían una vez más, no podía ser tan malo. O… al menos, eso fue lo que creyeron en esos momentos. _

_Habían peleado tanto por no ser capaces de entenderse el uno al otro que, ahora que tenían la chance de expresarse más allá de la palabra, poco y nada les importaba lo que pudiera llegar a suceder después. _

_Sin embargo, había algo que no era como antes. Ya no eran unos niños como para andar comportándose del mismo modo que tiempo atrás. La histeria, los ataques de celos, el llanto, el reproche y quien sabía que otras cosas más… no hacía falta que recurrieran a nada de eso, solo porque ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para reconocer que estaban equivocados y que la culpa no era de uno solo, sino de los dos._

_El la había descuidado, si… estaba claro que había sido de ese modo pero, ella tampoco le había gritado o pedido amablemente que le prestara un poquito más de atención. Ambos se habían conformado – de una manera distinta – a como era su relación en ese entonces que, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente había entre ellos, no supieron de qué forma hacérselo entender a aquel que tenían al lado._

_Quisieron llegar a algo más pero, el absurdo temor de que pudiera llegar a no resultar como esperaban, hizo que ambos dieran un paso al costado y así fue como el – por confiarse – la perdió a ella y como ella – por orgullosa – lo perdió a él._

_Sin embargo, estando tan cerca… ¿serían capaces de hacer buen uso de aquella oportunidad que les estaba prestando el destino de empezar de nuevo? ¿O lo echarían a perder? _

**-E-Espera, Nami…- **mascullo con la voz cansada el moreno, al caer en cuenta de que la chica lo tenía acorralado **–No está bien que hagamos esto…-**

**-¿Por qué?- **cuestiono incrédula la pelirroja, sin siquiera mostrar intención alguna de mantener la distancia apropiada con el

**-¿Cómo que por qué?- **aquella pregunta le pareció sumamente innecesaria a esas alturas **–Tu eres una chica con compromisos ahora…- **sabía que no había empleado las palabras adecuadas pero, no iba a dejar salir de su boca que ella pasaba las noches con ese otro sujeto, aunque estuviera hablando de uno de sus amigos **–No puedes andar dando vueltas por ahí con otro que no sea el…-**

**-¿Siquiera si ese otro eres tú?- **le incito de modo inocente, a lo que el moreno no tardo ni dos segundos en sonrojarse **–Tomare eso como un si…-**

**-¿Qué harás si se entera?- **por como reacciono al comentario de la navegante, no parecía estar muy incómodo ante la posibilidad de ser 'el otro' **-¿Cómo le explicaras que aunque duermes con él, quieres estar conmigo?-**

**-Él no tiene por qué enterarse, ¿verdad?- **susurro pegada a su oído, haciendo que le hirviera la sangre **–Mientras lo mantengamos en secreto, todo estará bien…-**

**-No me gusta cómo suena eso…- **chisto con una mirada de desagrado, si bien la idea sonaba interesante, no le gustaba nada eso de tener que ocultarse de la vista de los demás

**-No te gustan las aventuras, ¿acaso?- **sonrió a gusto la chica, sabiendo que con aquello lograría convencerlo del todo

**-Sí, pero…-** siquiera intento negarlo, era demasiado malo para las mentiras

**-Tengamos una, entonces…- **le sugirió coqueta, mientras sus dedos jugaban con la comisura de sus labios **–Solo tú y yo…- **le dejo bien en claro, antes de que pasara por su cabeza incluir a los demás **–Anda, veras que será divertido…-**

**-E-Esta bien…- **dijo no muy seguro, solo que para que la navegante dejara de provocarlo hasta con los ojos **–Pero, solo si hacemos las cosas a mi manera…-**

**-Sera un placer acatar sus órdenes, capitán…- **sonrió con gracia la pelirroja, en tanto el moreno dejaba escapar una pequeña carcajada

_En ese momento, pensó que si permanecía junto a él, todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, el viento y la tormenta que vinieron después; les hicieron ver que tanto el como ella, estaban completamente equivocados y que volver a buscarse, seria – no mucho más tarde – su peor error._

**CONTINUARA…**

Saludos, ¿alguien se acuerda de mí?

Bueno, hubo un tiempo en que escribía puros fic LuNa y debido a un largo y frustrante bloqueo, abandone las historias que tenía pendientes.

El año pasado quise retomarlas pero, creo que fue un intento fallido más que otra cosa. Empecé nuevos proyectos y los deje a la mitad y bueno, personalmente, creo que eso no está bien.

Es como cuando empiezas a leer un libro, lo correcto es no dejarlo hasta acabarlo. En cambio que la historia resulte sumamente aburrida o no tengas el tiempo suficiente para dedicarle más de unos minutos por día.

Esa no es exactamente mi historia pero, creo que haber empezado a trabajar me estreso bastante y eso – de alguna manera – me llevo a descansar por un largo rato. Tanto, quizás, que cuando quise volver había perdido el hilo de mis propias ideas y querer juntarlas a todas o al menos tratar de acomodarlas, hizo que mi cabeza se volviera un lio.

Siento mucho si les aburro con esta explicación pero, la verdad es que fanfiction me ha dado mucho y si bien hace unos meses me decidí a ya no publicar nada más, creo que no es justo para aquellas personas que han leído los proyectos que jamás termine.

Este fic es mi intento para salir por completo de mi bloqueo. Sé que por ahí este capítulo no es lo suficientemente interesante pero, esta historia no será como las que generalmente escribo, así que espero que a alguien le llame la atención.

Tratare de ir continuando mis otros fics, una vez que me sienta cómoda con mi estilo de escritura otra vez.

Hasta entonces, espero que les guste :)

Y no se preocupen, hare hasta lo imposible por actualizar seguido esta historia.

Un abrazo enorme y gracias por su apoyo.

**Atto.- **

**NaMii HeartPhilia**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**** One Piece** no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. Lo que yo haga con sus personajes a lo largo de esta historia, es a mero gusto mío.

Cualquier referencia a la historia original, es mera coincidencia xDD

**ADVERTENCIA:** este fic es un **LuNa**. Si no les gusta la pareja, no lo lean. No digan luego que no les avise lol

**Contra las reglas**

**II**

**Por:**NaMii HeartPhilia

_Una vez más, sus ojos se clavaron en ella._

_Llevaban casi toda la tarde a solas en la cocina y, desde que los demás habían bajado a tierra en busca de provisiones, ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra. _

_Ella había optado por hacerse la desentendida, mientras él decía una que otra tontería para llamar su atención. Claro que al ver que la chica no mostraba mucho interés, prefirió quedarse callado y dejarla estar, como si eso fuera a mejorar la situación incómoda en la que habían acabado por propia voluntad._

_No obstante, sus ojos no podían alejarse de la figura de la pelirroja. Era como si estuviera hipnotizado, como si ella tuviera algo que lo mantuviera atrapado dentro de esas cuatro paredes, cuando sabía que podía ir donde él quisiera sin pedirle permiso antes._

_Claro, tranquilamente habría podido acompañar a los demás pero, prefirió quedarse con ella y ayudarla a cuidar del barco. No era que no confiara en Nami pero, a sabiendas que se trataba de una de las chicas, no podía dejarla a su suerte. _

_¿Qué pasaría si justo hubiera algún atacante oculto entre las sombras esperando que bajaran la guardia para hacerse del Sunny? No podía darse el lujo de perder el barco y encima a su navegante también._

_Al menos, esa fue la excusa que metió para dejar al resto contentos y seguros de que él se haría cargo de cualquier eventualidad pero, lamentablemente, las cosas no estaban yendo tan bien como imagino._

_Había tenido tanta suerte de que ese otro idiota bajara del barco primero que nadie y siquiera estaba aprovechando la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Después de todo, todo intento suyo por hacer que Nami cambiara de parecer, había sido inútil._

_Por más que estuviera con ese otro por mero capricho, no tenía pensado dejarlo hasta que el moreno decidiera sentar cabeza y le dijera lo que sentía sin bacilar. Y no, no estaba pidiendo demasiado, solo lo justo y necesario pero, para como era el chico eso era algo que le costaría llevar a cabo y mientras tanto tenía que fingir que le sentaba de maravilla compartir a la pelirroja con aquel que podría estar con cualquier otra mujer y no precisamente con ella._

_Suspiro agotado. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿No podía ser el asunto un tanto más sencillo? De ser así, el no tardaría nada en resolverlo pero… como era la situación, no podría arreglarlo todo a golpes y mucho menos, si quería que Nami lo tomara por bueno. _

_Después de todo, quería ser alguien adecuado para ella y no una bestia salvaje. Sabía que ella lo respetaba, que le tenía aprecio y que sin importar cuantas veces se equivocara, ella sería la última en juzgarlo pero… sabía que todo eso se debía a que eran nakama._

_Fuera de eso, el moreno no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo veía ella. O sea, no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de la pelirroja a la hora de ponerle el ojo encima como a cualquier otro hombre. ¿Sería el digno de su interés o solo le divertía pensar en la remota posibilidad de que el capitán muriera por una chica de su rango?_

_Estiro los brazos a lo largo de la mesa de la cocina y movió los pies inquieto. No quería pensar en esas cosas, cada que lo hacía comenzaba a dolerle el estómago y sentía como si le fuera a dar fiebre o algo._

_Era molesto, no había cosa que le gustara menos que eso. Pero, como todas las otras veces, fácil pudo notar como le sudaban las manos y como la sangre le subía hasta las mejillas mientras sus ojos seguían perdiéndose en la navegante que iba de un lado a otro tarareando una canción de cuna que, en vez de calmarlo, lo estaba volviendo frenético._

_Aparto la mirada de la chica y cerró los ojos tratando de buscar un poco de tranquilidad pero, en menos de dos segundos, la voz de la pelirroja volvió a inundar toda la cocina. Echando una maldición por los bajo, se tapó los oídos esperando que eso fuera suficiente para ahogarse en un espacio donde solo sintiera su tenue respiración pero, fue inútil… seguía oyendo aquella melodía como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza._

_**De seguir así, iba a enloquecer.**_

**-Oe, Nami…- **la llamo por lo bajo, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que se callara un segundo **-¿Podrías guardar silencio?-**

**-¿Te duele algo?- **eso fue lo primero que la pelirroja se atrevió a preguntar, en tanto el volvía a posar sus ojos sobre ella **–No traes buena cara, Luffy…-**

**-Estoy cansado…- **mascullo entre dientes, tratando de ocultar lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas de solo prestarle más atención de lo normal a las ropas ligeras de la chica

**-¿Pasaste mala noche, acaso?- **se notaba que la navegante estaba desentendida del estado que provocaba en el **–No te culpo, con el bruto de Zoro durmiendo pegado a tu oreja, cualquiera estaría del mismo modo que tu…-**

**-De hecho, no…- **chisto sin mucho interés y Nami ladeo la cabeza **–Dormí bastante bien, pese a los ronquidos de Zoro y las patadas de Usopp…- **ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita ante el comentario del moreno, quien achico los ojos al instante dado que la situación no le hacía mucha gracia **–No le veo el chiste, Nami…-**

**-Lo siento…- **se disculpó con una media sonrisa, a lo que el chico le aparto la mirada un tanto molesto **–Si no pasaste mala noche, ¿Qué es lo que te trae tan mal, entonces?-**

**-Tu…- **aquella respuesta fue tan fría como el invierno que, por poco, la pelirroja cayó al suelo de la sorpresa

**-¿Cómo que yo?- **trato por todos los medios de mantener la calma pero, que la mirada del moreno se hubiera vuelto a posar en ella, hizo todo mucho más complicado **–Que yo sepa, no he hecho nada como para que…-**

**-¿No has hecho nada?- **ahí, Luffy recupero las compostura, que ella se mostrara débil era un punto a favor para el **–Tengo meses sin poder dormir, me llevas y traes como si fuera tu mascota, me callas cada que trato de decirte lo que siento…- **con cada cosa que decía, la pelirroja daba un paso hacia atrás, esperando que el chico no se atreviera a acercarse más de la cuenta **–Dime, ¿eso para ti es ' NADA'?-**

**-Luffy…- **dijo con voz temblorosa, en tanto él iba marcando paso hacia donde estaba ella **–Yo…-**

**-Te lo dije esa vez, ¿recuerdas?- **la navegante guardo silencio, cuando él tenía esa postura frente a ella, no había nada que pudiera decir en su defensa **–Que estaba de acuerdo en que mantuviéramos esto en secreto, siempre y cuando hiciéramos las cosas a mi manera…- **ella asintió despacio, esperando que eso fuera más que suficiente para convencerlo **–Pero, hemos estado haciendo todo lo contrario…-**

**-¿A qué te refieres con 'todo lo contrario'?- **quiso retroceder más de la cuenta pero, como de costumbre, el chico la atrapo entre sus brazos anulando toda posible ruta de escape

**-A que hemos hecho las cosas tal y como tú las quieres…- **si bien todo aquello sonaba como un reproche, el moreno iba bien en serio respecto al tema **–Siquiera me has dado derecho a protestar…- **ahí, Nami encontró la vuelta a todo el asunto, estaba molesto por no tener chance de marcar autoridad **–Así que esta vez seré yo quien decida cómo, cuándo y dónde…-**

**-¿Y eso cómo, cuándo y dónde seria?- **no era que le importara pero, era mejor estar al tanto de esos diminutos detalles para que no la agarra con la guardia baja

**-Aquí y ahora…-**

Aquella sencilla frase basto para ponerle los pelos de punta.

Era la primera vez que Luffy se comportaba de ese modo con ella y si bien no le desagradaba, tampoco era como si se sintiera cómoda respecto a su cambio de actitud. Estaba acostumbrada a que el la siguiera a sol y a sombra, que se quejara cada dos por tres, no que adoptara la misma postura que tomaría Sanji si se le presentara la oportunidad de acorralarla en la mitad de la cocina.

Pero, no. No era el rubio quien estaba con ella en esos momentos y aquello estaba más claro que el agua. Sin embargo, siquiera podía tomar eso como ventaja para zafarse de su agarre y volver a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo antes de que el encontrase el modo de llamar su atención sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

El débil forcejeo que empezó entre ellos minutos más tarde, fue la prueba de que no importaba lo que hiciera, él no la soltaría en cambio que así se lo pidiera y, dado que le había reprochado por haber hecho las cosas a su antojo, no quedaría muy bien parada si le decía que le quitara las manos de encima.

Tampoco era como si le molestara tenerlo cerca pero, que la distancia entre el uno y el otro fuera más diminuta que la que había hasta la puerta, la tenia de los nervios. No podía mantener la mirada fija en sus ojos, sentía como si él estuviera desnudándola sin siquiera decir una palabra y cada que trataba que el resto de la habitación le pareciera una tanto más interesante, la respiración casi muda del moreno alteraba cada uno de sus sentidos.

No podía siquiera jugar a tener una fuerza de voluntad semejante al hierro, porque él estaba anulando cada uno de sus intentos, como si fuera poseedor de alguna magia extraña.

_**Y eso, no era una buena señal para la pelirroja.**_

Cerro los ojos casi por inercia y trato de ahogarse en una situación completamente diferente, donde fuera ella quien tuviera la ventaja y pudiera hacer del chico a su libre antojo, sin que tuviera chance de resistirse.

No obstante, las cuerdas de su imaginación se partieron al medio de solo sentir el gusto salado de la boca del moreno pegada a la suya. En ese preciso momento, todo lo que parecía ser sensato se volvió absurdo para la navegante. Era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que tomaba la iniciativa y si bien sabía que había sido un acto impulsivo para hacerse respetar como hombre, podía hasta saborear la inseguridad que había oculta tras aquel beso.

Quería hacer las cosas a su manera pero, no tenía pensado tomarla por la fuerza, aunque la situación se prestara para eso. Tal vez fuera eso mismo lo que lo diferenciaba de Sanji. El rubio no dudaría ni dos segundos en tomar la ventaja, si en una de esas llegaba a tenerla rendida en contra de su propia voluntad.

¿Pero Luffy? No, si estaba esperando que él se comportara de esa manera, entonces todavía no lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que no era esa clase de persona. Aunque se tratase de un pirata, no tenía pensado tomar nada sin pedir permiso antes.

O, al menos eso fue lo que pensó, antes que un juego de pasos en falso los llevaran a una situación un tanto más comprometedora.

Por enésima vez desde que estaban encerrados en la cocina, la pelirroja intento zafarse del agarre del moreno pero, de un modo distinto a las anteriores.

Empezó con un forcejeo bastante débil, tan débil que siquiera el chico se dio por enterado que estaba tratando de escapar del sabor de aquel beso por demás de adictivo.

En tanto ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no dejarse embriagar por completo por aquella ridícula sensación que estaba por sacudirle el cuerpo por completo, en tanto el gusto de su boca le llegaba hasta la garganta y de a poco iba robándole la respiración.

_**De seguir así, iba a enloquecer.**_

No era que estuviera en contra de hacerle caso a sus propios instintos pero, ¿en la cocina? Cualquier otra parte del Sunny le hubiera resultado mucho más agradable que el frio piso del cuarto en el que solían comer todos los santos días en familia.

Claro que eso fue lo último que pasó por su cabeza, cuando – en su intento de huir por completo a la sensación abrigadora que estaba a punto de apoderarse de todo su cuerpo – tropezó por sobre sus propios pasos, perdiendo por completo el equilibrio.

Fueron segundos o tal vez mucho menos que eso pero, pudo sentir como el frio del suelo la calaba hasta los huesos y se mezclaba con el suave pero firme peso del cuerpo del capitán sobre el suyo.

Por un momento, creyó que había dejado de respirar. El pecho se le había cerrado de tal manera que, le dio la impresión que si abría la boca en busca de aire, su corazón terminaría por desbocarse como una balsa que acababa de salir a flote luego de un largo e intenso naufragio en las aguas más peligrosas del mundo.

Y solo había una persona que podía provocar ese efecto en ella: _**EL.**_

**-Creo que ganaste esta vez…- **se apresuró a decir la chica, cuando el moreno le busco los ojos para recuperar la compostura

**-Bromeas, ¿verdad?- **chisto con una media sonrisa, a lo que ella enrojeció por completo **–Siquiera hemos empezado…-**

**-¿Y el beso de antes?- **se atrevió a preguntar, en tanto el la observaba detenidamente como si estuviera casi desnuda frente a sus ojos**-¿Qué fue, acaso?-**

**-Tú misma acabas de decirlo…- **dijo el chico sin pelos en la lengua **–Un beso…-**

**-No te quieras pasar de listo, Luffy…- **bufo molesta la pelirroja, sin siquiera buscar una ruta de escape **–Que los demás estén dando vuelvas por ahí, no te da derecho a…-**

**-Nee, Nami…- **la acallo el moreno, antes que la chica tuviera toda la intención de acabar con su frase **-¿Está bien que quiera ser egoísta?-**

**-¿Egoísta?- **repitió la navegante casi al unísono **-¿En qué sentido?-**

**-Si te dijera que no me gusta compartirte con el…- **lo planteo como una posibilidad, aun sabiendo que era verdad **-¿Qué harías?-**

**-Eso ya lo hemos hablado…- **esquivo por completo el tema, como así trato de evadir sus ojos **–Yo no puedo…-**

**-¿No puedes o no quieres?- **aquello salió de su boca como si se tratara de una maldición

**-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?- **no tenía la menor intención de ponerse a discutir con él a esas alturas pero, el chico no le estaba dejando muchas alternativas **–No puedo dejarlo de la noche a la mañana, sin darle una explicación…-**

**-¿Y a mí sí?- **no estaba reclamándole nada, siquiera sabía porque había tocado el tema en esos momentos, en vez de aprovechar los minutos contados que le quedaban para estar con ella **–A él no puedes dejarlo pero, a mi si puedes tenerme esperando como si fuera un plato de segunda mano…-**

**-Sabes que no es así…- **no era la primera vez que tenían esa charla, sin embargo, esta vez el tono de voz del moreno parecía ser un tanto más seco que de costumbre, como si le estuviera reprochando el lugar que le había dado para estar a su lado a alguien que – desde su punto de vista – no se lo merecía **–Tu eres mucho más que eso…-**

**-Parece como que así lo fuera, Nami…- **aquella frase salió de su boca sin ánimos de lastimarla, logrando el efecto contrario **–Claro, no espero que lo entiendas…- **ahí recupero la postura, alejándose por completo de ella **–Tu eres quien mejor la pasa de los tres…- **se oyó tan frio al decir eso que – por una milésima de segundo – la pelirroja creyó estar hablando con otra persona que llevaba su mismo nombre **–Aparentar que eres feliz con él, no debe costarte nada…-**

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?- **le jalo del brazo para que siquiera pensara en levantarse, a lo que él le aparto la mirada **-¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando!- **no obstante, hizo caso omiso a la petición de la navegante, no estaba en sus mejores momentos como para aparentar que todo estaba bien **-¿Por qué empiezas con estos reproches tan de repente?- **al ver que se negaba a responder, lo tomo por los hombros, sacudiéndolo lo suficiente como para llamar su atención **-¡Habla, di algo!-**

**-¿Qué caso tiene que lo haga, si no voy a decir lo que quieres escuchar?- **

No fue lo que dijo lo que la dejo sin palabras, fueron sus ojos. La miro con tanto desprecio que, sintió como si no lo conociera.

Era como si la imagen del chico que ella había decidido proteger, estuviera en un lugar muy lejano donde ella no lo podía alcanzar.

Una sensación cruda, fría, seca, casi semejante al invierno que rondaba cerca, la invadió en el preciso instante en que él se libró de su agarre y se puso de pie sin decir una sola palabra más.

No tenía más ganas de discutir con ella. No tenía ánimos, fuerza y mucho menos voluntad. Él no era quien para reprocharle que estuviera con otra persona y que por ser idiota e indeciso tuviera que conformarse con el segundo lugar pero, había llegado a la altura en que no podía controlar los gritos que le salían desbocados del corazón; aun cuando era consciente que cada cosa que el dijera era como un balazo directo hacia la pelirroja.

No quería lastimarla, tampoco buscaba hacerlo, las cosas se daban por si solas. Ella lo sabía más que nadie, que era pésimo mintiendo y que por más que mostrara una sonrisa cada que ella le decía que no a algo, eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo en cómo estaba planteada la situación entre ellos dos.

Le molestaba. Si, le molestaba de una manera que se le era imposible de explicar y lo peor de todo, era que siquiera podía hablar con los demás al respecto.

No tenía como desahogarse, donde buscar refugio cuando el cuerpo no le daba más para estar en pie, mucho menos tenía como dejar ir toda esa frustración y esa ira que lo estaban comiendo por dentro. Siquiera podía llorar o gritar como siempre lo hacía cuando algo no iba bien, porque no venía al caso que el resto se diera por enterado que tenía roto el corazón.

Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser maduro, tenía que ser todo eso que no había sido antes y asumir que si quería que las cosas cambiaran, entonces tendría que ser el quien asumiera toda la responsabilidad de la situación.

_**Y el único modo de hacerlo, era enfrentarlo a él.**_

Claro, de eso no le diría una sola palabra a Nami. No tenía dudas de que ella se opondría y que todo seguiría así como estaba. Con ella compartiendo las noches con ese otro y el sin poder pegar el ojo, pensando en que cosas le haría mientras estuvieran a solas.

Ya no podía tolerar que esos pensamientos le carcomieran hasta la punta de los pies, ¡tenía que hacer algo!

No obstante, haber actuado dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho esa noche, luego que los demás regresaran y _**"el otro"**_ encontrara a la navegante llorando en la cocina.

Siquiera se defendió cuando este – por poco – se le vino encima y le asestó un golpe con la misma fuerza que un animal salvaje. Mucho menos dijo palabra alguna cuando lo ataco verbalmente, cuestionándole que le había llevado a lastimar a la hermosa pelirroja. Y mucho menos se inmuto cuando le dio a entender que alguien como el jamás estaría a la altura de una buena mujer.

No obstante, cuando este le recalco que mucho menos seria digno del amor de la navegante, los nudillos le crujieron tanto como los dientes y alzo la voz como si estuvieran en medio de un descampado.

**-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?- **le ataco, jalándole del traje **-¡De nosotros! ¡De Nami! ¡De mí!- **la ira se mecía en su mirada, como si estuviera murmurando alguna clase de maldición **-¿Qué demonios sabes tú?-**

Un silencio sepulcral se oyó a lo ancho del Sunny luego de aquella remota pregunta, seguido del fuerte bramido del mar y el rastro de una posible tormenta eléctrica a medianoche.

_**CONTINUARA… **_

Hey ya :33

Namii-chii pasándose por aquí otra vez XD

Siento mucho la espera. Creo que empecé este fic hace mas d meses y ahí lo deje D;

Si, lo sé.. Soy un desastre y es que he perdido la costumbre de escribir fanfics como antes y todo estos meses que estuve ausente y dando vueltas, lo único que pude hacer fue acomodar mis proyectos u/u

Por eso, notaran que de casi 100 fics, he dejado más de 30 en esta página… que son los que aún me gustan de los pocos que he terminado y los que – por supuesto – pienso continuar.

Lamento que mi bloqueo me impida actualizar rápido pero, prometo que al menos escribiré one-shoots o algo, en tanto me las arreglo para escribir más capítulos.

Por otro lado, les agradezco inmensamente a quienes han leído el primer cap. De este fic. Se que no es lo mejor que he escrito y tampoco es lo que acostumbro hacer pero, siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas XD

Por otro lado, tengo pensado publicar un one-shoot LuNa… aunque no sé cuándo será.

Hasta entonces.. Disfruten de este cap!

Espero que la próxima actualización no me tome más de 1 mes o moriré x.x

_**Namii-chi.-**_


End file.
